


Kens Torture

by AchieLeft



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mutilation, seriously fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: A seriously fucked version of what Yamori did to Kaneki





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there should be any other tags, please tell me in the comments. I had a lot of fun writing this somehow. I do not own these characters or the theory I took the idea from.

“They said they don’t need you. So they gave you to me to play with.” Yamori wheels his metal cart over to Kaneki. Kaneki tests his restraints as discreetly as possible. ‘No way am I getting through these...’ He tries to hold in his tears as Yamori picks up and each item and explains how he’s going to use it. He picks up a needle and explains that the only place a ghoul can be pierced the same as a human is the corner of the eye. He proceeds to plunge the needle into into Kanekis eye. Screaming, more screaming. ‘It feels like lava!’ Jason’s laughter attempts to drown out his prisoners yells. After Kaneki calms down, Jason kneels by his feet holding his pliers. The half ghoul stares in wide-eyed horror at his captor. He tries to move his feet away but one is grabbed and firmly held in place. His big toe is slid in between the jaws of the tool. It is clamped once, twice, and a third time before the appendage is completely separated from the rest of the foot. Kaneki didn’t quite register the pain for a moment on the first bite of the jaws but it soon became unbearable with the next bites. It went on and on until there were no more toes on that foot. He hoped for a reprieve but his other foot was grabbed. He began thrashing and Yamoris laughter was all he could hear, his own screams became white-noise. This time he started with the pinky toe, it snipped off easy. The next was crushed and pulled slowly to draw out his cries. He closed his eyes because he couldn’t bear to watch his skin tear and the muscles thread away. He thinks he popped a blood vessel in his eye, he sees blood red in one of his eyes. If it hurts he can’t tell. His brain is too focused on letting him feel his toes being mangled. The big toe is soon approached. Clamped and twisted till the bone makes a sickening popping, grinding sound. Then pulled away, the ligaments snapped from the tension. The floor under him is solid red. He feels himself slipping away. Slapped, he is slapped harshly and told to stay awake. He tries to disobey but he isn’t slipping anymore. A finger touches his exposed bones, admiring their work. Yamori stands and walks behind his victim before kneeling once again. Kaneki strains to turn his head to see what the madman is doing, he can barely see anything. It gives him a headache but he has to watch. The first joint is snapped off. The second joint is next. The third takes more than one attempt. The next finger is clamped at the knuckle and feels like it’s being sawed off. The thumb is twisted until it just comes off on its own. He starts slipping again when his other hand is started. He wakes up to someone washing his feet. They tell him that he will be saved. He lets that hope that warm his heart for just a moment, it’s shattered when he hears the door creak, and heavy steps come in. He avoids eye contact as Jason approaches. A hand touches his almost healed foot and rubs. Kaneki trembles. ‘I’m a monster.’


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape, and it doesn’t get better from here. It only ever gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez what is wrong with me? I only enjoy writing horrific things.

Yamori alternates between petting and pulling Kens hair as he recounts his day. “We’re doing something different today.” To explain what, he touches Kanekis thigh and kneads up closer to Kanekis crotch. Ken pleads but they are laughed at. He is told that he has no say, all begging does is fuel the fire. A needle to the eye and his body is malleable again. A scalpel is picked up and traced down his leg to his ankle. A deep slice to the back and his Achilles’ tendon is severed. He doesn’t scream, he bites his lip and only a muffled whimper is heard. Jason seems to think that his restraint is hilarious. His other Achilles’ tendon is cut slower, drawing out his whine.  
The cuffs connecting him to the chair are unlocked. He stands up but falls over. He tries to crawl away but is slowly dragged back. His arms are placed on the chair and his hands are cuffed to the back. His torso is leaned over the chair and his back is vulnerable. He hears the scalpel slice through his pants and feels them fall. His underwear is next. Tears fall. Mocking words are said. He wishes he was deaf. He wishes he was dead. A wet thumb is pushed into his ass. It hurts. He curses the sadist. As it stretches him open, he prays to a god he doesn’t believe in anymore. Something is poured on his backside. It allows two fingers in begrudgingly. They are worked in roughly as foul words are spilled from Jason’s lips. When they are removed, Kaneki tenses, knowing it can only ever get worse. Every time he has thought otherwise, he’s been proven wrong. He thought it couldn’t get worse than being single. His date turned out to be a ghoul and attacked him. He got turned into a ghoul. He thought that couldn’t get worse. He was then attacked multiple times. He thought nothing could be worse than what Tsukiyama did. Then the doves showed up. He thought nothing could be worse than what happened to hinamis mother. He was then kidnapped by aogiri. He thought it couldn’t be worse than being their prisoner. He was given to Yamori. Thought the toes were bad, fingers were worse, thought nothing could be nearly as bad. Now this. Something big, bulbous, and hot prodding at his ass. It slides over his hole a few times before it stops and pushes. A sharp pain then a burn as it keeps forcing its way in. He tastes blood and he realizes he bit off a piece of the inside of his lip. His hands grasp at the wood and his sore fingers dig into it. His breathing is ragged and he gags when the man hilts inside of him and tells him how good he feels. How tight. How hot. How he makes his cock feel like bursting. He tries to drown it out but he’s hyper aware of everything happening. Jason pulls out almost all the way before pushing back in. It hurts worse than the initial penetration. Something gives way. His insides must have torn. Yamori rakes his blunt nails down Kens back before settling down hard on his small hips. Ken lets one screech out on accident when the cock in him manages to push deeper and into a part of his body that shouldn’t ever be reached. He’d rather have his toes twisted off. One hand leaves his hip and wraps around his neck, effectively strangling him. His hands start trying to reach for the hand on his neck, they can’t reach. He sputters and just before his vision goes dark, he can breath again. As he chokes in as much air as possible, laughter once again fills his ears. He is slammed into and told what a good choice he was. The pressure makes the chair creak and scoot a bit on the tiles. Jason tells him that he is going to ejaculate deep inside and impregnate him. That he will do it again. That he will fuck him to death. And then consume him. Kaneki believes every word. Somehow this man will make the impossible possible, just to cause pain. A sweltering heat fills him. Feels almost like that needle in his eye. It keeps coming. Then the cock is out of him and more of the substance lands on his back. Yamori tells him in gruesome detail, the state of his orifice. Of the gaping hole and pinkish fluid leaking out. Of his red rim and torn flesh. Says it looks like it wants more. He shakes his head no as hard as he can. The sound of pants being zipped up is heard and footsteps move away from him. The door is opened and shut and for a moment he thinks that he is alone. He starts crying but stops when he hears gasps and two sets of smaller footsteps. The cleaners. He feels ashamed, exhausted, and disgusting. They say things to him and ask him something but he doesn’t respond. His throat hurts and he doesn’t think he can speak, not to them, not to anyone, except Rize.


	3. Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face fucking. And piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing*  
> Going to hell  
> Yes I am  
> Yes I am  
> Yes I am  
> Gonna burn in Hell  
> Yes I am  
> Yes I am  
> Yes I am  
> -.-  
> You comin’ too?

Throat. Yamori tells him that he is going to fuck his throat. Says it can be used for much better things than screaming. Rize tells him that he deserves this. Jason doesn’t kiss him. He smashes his lips against his victims. It can’t be qualified as a kiss. Teeth clacking and the tongue ravages the smaller mouth. Kaneki is unresponsive besides his initial attempts to pull away before his head was held in place by a large hand on the back of his neck, he hopes he just suffocates and dies. He doesn’t. Jason pulls away and stands up straight. A piece of cloth is tied around Kens head, covering his eyes. The undeniable sound of pants being unzipped is heard. He’ll hate the sound of zippers forever. That same hard cock that tore him up yesterday is now pressing moist spots onto his cheek. He refuses to open his mouth. Two fingers on the sides of his jaw change that quick. He shows his teeth. “I’ll pull each one of your teeth out individually if you bite me. But I suppose just in case..” Something is picked up from that metal cart. A circular metal piece is forced into his mouth. It wraps around his head and is tied into a knot. He can’t close his mouth. He can’t bite down. His jaw already aches. The tip of his cock tests the waters. It tastes like sweat. Salty and dewey. His head is again held in place. The cock invades deeper. It hits the back of his throat and he gags. It keeps pushing deeper anyway. Sordid sounds come from his captor. His feet start to thrash. He can’t breathe. He is allowed breath for not nearly long enough. He feels his own throat bulge around the trespasser. Jason says it looks beautiful. So it probably looks absolutely horrific. His throat feels like sandpaper has rubbed it raw. He tries to yell around the appendage but it makes Yamori moan so he doesn’t do it again. One hand grips his hair and the other massages his throat around the cock. It worsens the sandpaper feeling. He can feel it pulse as Yamoris thrusts get more erratic. His nose starts to press into Jason’s pubic hair with every thrust. Then he is held there. His eyes pop open as an offensive fluid starts forcing itself down his throat. It burns and tears find themselves flowing harshly down his face as he gags. Jason groans and tells him how good he is for taking it down. The cock starts to pull out, still ejaculating, letting the rest fill his mouth. The cock is pulled out and his jaw is tilted back so he is forced to either swallow or choke when it drains to his lungs. He waits as long as he can before his body involuntarily swallows. Laughter follows. Then another fluid starts pouring into his mouth, piss. He starts choking immediately but it doesn’t change anything. His throat spasms, letting the urine flow down into his stomach. He cries harder as he’s used as a urinal. Yamori slips his cock back into his mouth, it lays hot on his tongue, still peeing. It’s disgusting but he can’t do anything other than choke, gag, then eventually swallow involuntarily. Yamori smears and cleans off his cock by rubbing it on the younger ghouls tongue. The contraption keeping his mouth open is removed as well as his blindfold. Jason wipes Kanekis chin with his thumb and scrapes the fluids off on Kanekis teeth. His jaw is still open because it hurts too much to close.


	4. Day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting back is baaaad  
> Punishment is in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistling innocently*

Today Kaneki felt defiant. He struggled. He fought. The torture was beyond anything he could even imagine. Blood drips down his thighs. His chest heaves. The tool Yamori used to slowly cut away his penis lays on the floor in a puddle of blood. Yamori said he’d be back. He’s missing nearly all of his fingers and toes, the ones left are dangling by their ligaments and tendons. Tears won’t even come, maybe that’s because his eyes were scooped out. He lets out a scream. Just to release the pent up frustration. Rize let him deal with his punishment on his own. No one comes to clean. He can hear the centipede scratching in his ear. He was laughing earlier, he doesn’t know why. Yamori will be upset. He doesn’t remember what number he got to. He’ll remind Kaneki. The door opens. Jason approaches. Kaneki begs and apologizes, which increases his self loathing. A hand caresses his cheek, he doesn’t move, doesn’t want to do something wrong. The thumb pets his lip. He takes his cue and allows the thumb into his mouth and suckles it. The other hand pets his hair, praising him. He still can’t see but he hopes the mans expression is better than when his sight went dark. Yamori tells him that no pet should disrespect their master like he did. Kaneki agrees and apologizes more. The thumb is wiped on his cheek. A finger trails down his neck. He presents it in submission. Jason’s mouth kisses along the pale skin, then bites down. The teeth sink deep, then pull, and pull, until the flesh comes away. Ken does not scream. He thanks Yamori. He could’ve done much worse things. He is told that he’s delicious. He thanks him for the compliment. Yamori asks if he wants to repeat today. Kaneki says no louder than he means to which earns a smack. He is told to behave and to say it politely. “No I do not.. sir..” Jason pets his hair again. Rize tells him he’s being very obedient and a pushover. Jason has his way with him one more time before he leaves for the night. The cleaners come. They tell him “soon”. He doesn’t know if he believes them.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental torture  
> Ken lies  
> Rize talks too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies yxu tell

He can see again. And his body is all healed. Yamori comes in. He’s dragging in the cleaners. He tells Kaneki how resilient his half ghoul body is to physical pain. He wants to try something new. “Choose.” He says. Kaneki can’t. Won’t. He tells Yamori to kill him instead. Yamori breaks one. The other is seething. ‘I did this. It’s my fault.’ ~Yes, Ken. All. Your. Fault.~ The other one dies too. ~Probably for the best. His mental state was shattered.. because of you.~ Yamori kicks the bodies to another area of the room. He asks his captive, “Did you know that they were trying to save you?”  
“No.” He lies.  
Yamori pets his lip. Access granted. The metal claw ring strokes his tongue. It starts cutting into it. Then plunges deep. It gouges out a chunk of his tongue. “Were you hopeful?”  
“No.” It sounds weird. The blood messing up his voice.  
“Open.” He does. The scalpel. His tongue is removed. He cries. “Don’t lie to me anymore.” He nods. Blood drips down his chin. Yamori kisses him. Licking the bloody wound. It hurts, but it is easily tolerated comparatively. A large hand settles on his crotch and strokes. Kaneki somehow manages to get hard. Then it stops moving. “Gratify yourself Ken.” ~Oh Kennn, how humiliating. Better do it quick, please the master.~ Kaneki trembles. ~Come on, this is hardly the worst you’ve endured. Are you protecting your pride? I thought you lost that when you eagerly guzzled down the masters urine? No? Well just remember Ken, you don’t have anything except this room. This man. You don’t even have yourself. He has it all.~ The hand tightens painfully around his cock, the half ghoul squeaks. “Kaneki. I’m allowing you pleasure. It is very generous of me to offer you this. Are you refusing me?” Yesterday comes back to the forefront of his mind. He shakes his head no.  
“I was dazed, sorry.” Yamori loosens his grip and waits. Kaneki pushes his cock into the warm hand. A small moan escapes him as he does it. He shuts his eyes tight with his head down.  
“Look at me.” Ken doesn’t want to, but he does. With blurry eyes and a flushed face he gazes up at his tormentor. The fire in his belly swells, his hips jerk, and he cums. He feels shame settle so deep that he knows it will always be there. The hand covered in his own fluid is brought to his mouth. “Clean up your mess.” He brings out his tongue and glides it across the skin. He feels nauseous. How long has it been since he’s eaten?  
“I’m sorry. But I’m going to vomit.” He says it with clear certainty and Yamori retracts his arm. Just in time for Kaneki to throw up bile and blood. He continues to retch, though not much else comes out. Yamori laughs as he leaves the room. New cleaners come in. They don’t speak. Kaneki believes that they are actually just unable to speak. ~Coffee sounds so good. Doesn’t it Ken?~ “Yes Rize. Coffee does sound good.” He doesn’t realize he spoke aloud.


End file.
